


dance-dance-dance

by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov), WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: Dance Dance Dance - Murakami Haruki
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Literature 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Фанмикс к одноимённой книге.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	dance-dance-dance

dance-dance-dance
    

Фанмикс к одноимённой книге

[Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3jV3QjpX2exrfDwweqGBVu?si=ZADzciOtTY20SiNRib_bXw)

[Яндекс.Музыка](https://music.yandex.ru/users/WTFLiterature2021/playlists/1000)

    1. The Beach Boys — California Dreamin'
    2. The Beach Boys — Wouldn't It Be Nice
    3. All That Jazz — Umi No Mieru Machi
    4. All That Jazz — Kaze No Toorimichi
    5. The Beatles — Let It Be
    6. Danny Keith — Keep On Music
    7. Alphaville — Big In Japan
    8. Bob Dylan — It Ain't Me Babe
    9. Yuji Nomi — Take Me Home, Country Roads
    10. LiSA, Uru — Saikai



**Для голосования:** WTF Literature 2021 - "dance-dance-dance"


End file.
